Elizabeth Hamilton
'Elizabeth Hamilton '(エリザベス・ハミルトン, Erizabesu Hamiruton), also known as 'Lady Hamilton '(レディー・ハミルトン, Redī Hamiruton), or 'Effy '(エフィ, Efi), is the current reincarnation of the 1st Generation Olympian Goddess: Aura Borealis. She is a immortal human, having drunk from the Fountain of Youth, known as a Aether. Appearance Elizabeth Hamilton takes the appearance of a young human female in her young teenager years with a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. She has "finely textured" blonde hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. She normally wears shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath. She is actually older than her appearance would show, as her body did not age from the moment she drank from the Fountain of Youth to the current arc. Background Born on a unnamed cold winter day in December underneath the sign of Capricorn, she was gifted a special aura by the previous reincarnation of Athena, who then vanished as she was just a ghost without a real form. As, she grew her parents noticed her absolute indifference towards other people and upon reaching her first year in College, they send her to Greece to make some friends. Upon, setting foot in Greece she is greeted by her old childhood friend Maya Reverent and the two make small talk before the two separate and go their separate ways. Upon, sensing a powerful Cosmos which is that of Elizabeth, Virgo Shaka goes to attack and badly injures Elizabeth who has no idea of why she is being attacked. In her panic, she calls out for her help and Maya answers, though she is quickly killed by Shaka. This event, causes Elizabeth to awaken the hidden Cosmos within herself, the same Cosmos that Shaka sensed and use it to attack the Gold Saints swarming her in pairs now. Sasori Kido (Athena) and her Bronze Saints also sense a powerful Cosmos and upon rushing to the location of the Cosmos see a young American girl battling it out with Gold Saints, using her Cosmo to kick, dodge, and punt people. Cancer Deathmask senses that she is a Goddess and asks for her name. She replies with the name: Aura Borealis. Deathmask is excited to fight Elizabeth claiming that she is the ultimate opponent with her whirling around and kicking him through several walls to the wince of Athena and the Bronze Saints. Eventually, she notices Athena asking is Athena her niece has come to kill much to the horror of the Bronze Saints and the bristling of the Gold Saints who though overly familiar with her legend are still horrified at the idea of killing an innocent Goddess who has just been reincarnated. Abilities As a reincarnation of a Goddess, she is capable of extraordinary feats and is in full control of her Cosmos, unless she is in a situation where she is incapable of managing her Cosmos. This is the case in situations where she is in a Berserker-like rage, first shown when Maya her friend was killed in front of her eyes. Out of the Goddesses and Gods, she is the most capable of all Deities being versatile in all weapons able to wield a Reaper`s Scythe despite not being a Reaper. Her powers inspire loyalty in her subordinates but cause her enemies to swear fealty to her cause upon her releasing her true powers. She is also the only Deity who is shown to know how to fight without a weapon and is a speed-type fighter. Despite, her shape she is quite strong, as shown when Cancer Deathmask was kicked through several walls. She also has high poison resistance due to her heritage as a Aether, a race of immortal humans who`s kicks are strong enough to even split diamond the strongest substance that can be found on earth. Even, Cancer Deathmask payed testaments to her abilities calling her a extraordinary fighter and Deity. Though, perfectly capable of letting her Generals lead her troops, she decides to personally lead her troops herself. Category:Gods Category:Goddess Category:Reincarnation Category:Ash Witherspoon